


Happy New Year

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year’s Eve, and few words are spoken in the basement…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

   
For months now, Tony DiNozzo had been searching his soul, spent hours of quiet introspection sitting on his couch, analyzing his feelings and needs, trying to figure out what he wanted and then how to get it. The past year and a half had not been easy for Tony, and he had started to wonder about his life and where it would lead, if he was ever going to be happy, ever going to find out what it was he was looking for. The whole thing with Ziva had almost broken him, his search for her a desperate attempt to keep things the same so he could have that familiarity as comfort, and even as he kissed her goodbye, he knew that it hadn’t been her he had really been searching for. As he sat on the plane on the way back from Israel, he knew he had not expected her to come back with him, and even if she had wanted him to, he knew he wouldn’t have stayed with her either. They were friends, and he loved her, but she was not what he needed, and he could admit to himself that he had deliberately gotten lost in this thing between them, and then in his search for her, in an attempt to avoid just this, this frank assessment of his life. But sitting on the plane, he knew he had been fooling himself all this time. He had reached the point where he had to be honest with himself, and it had been a long time coming.  
   
No longer willing to delude himself, he had joined his men’s group, and they had helped him see some things about himself that he had been ignoring purposely for years. Feeling more secure thanks to their support, but also a little unsettled by what he was realizing about himself, he sought the assurance that had always calmed him, and found himself in Gibbs’ basement more and more. That had always been his security blanket of sorts, the presence of his boss making him feel safe and comforted. He had been drawing closer to Gibbs in a way he hadn’t been close with the man for a few years now, the easy way they had always connected in the beginning having been lost somewhere in between memory loss and undercover assignments gone bad, but now they were reconnecting and it settled him. Gibbs seemed to welcome his company in the same way Tony needed to be close to him, and it felt natural to spend so much time with his boss outside of work. The evenings when Tony did not go over to Gibbs’ place, he felt lonely and missed the older man’s quiet but solid presence.  
   
And it had been on one of those evenings, Tony sitting on his sofa, at home alone, that he admitted the truth to himself. His bond with Gibbs was something different from what he had always told himself it was. It was not just admiration and affection, it was something deeper, something he needed, something like love. And then he was even more honest with himself. It wasn’t just something like love, it simply was love. He loved the older man, as a friend and partner, and as a man. Tony had always been flexible, not worried about things like gender, and his conquests over the years had not all been women, so it was not a shock to him that he loved a man. The thing that did shock him, was that he had loved Gibbs for so long without ever acknowledging it to himself.  
   
More soul-searching and a few astoundingly honest conversations with one of the men in his men’s group later, he admitted that he had suppressed his feelings for Gibbs because he hadn’t been ready to face them. He had been the young playboy when Gibbs had hired him, and DC was his playground. There was so much to explore, so many people to seduce, that he hadn’t been ready to love one person. The added complications of Gibbs’ being his boss and not knowing whether Gibbs was even interested in guys, had kept him from going there. But the bond between them was special, and had grown over the years, and Tony knew that it was his ignoring the truth of what that bond meant to him that had given it the chance to develop into what they had now, and had made it all the stronger.  
   
But he was ready now. He was done playing, and ready to settle down and commit to the man he loved. Now the only question remaining was whether Gibbs felt the same. Over the past couple of months, Tony had been watching for signs of how Gibbs felt, but even though Tony was probably the one who could read Gibbs best, the older man never gave anything away. All Tony had to go on was the bond between them, and he figured that there must at least be something there from Gibbs’ side as well. He watched and waited, and felt his resolve strengthen. He knew Gibbs well enough to know that even if the older man didn’t share Tony’s feelings, he wouldn’t hold it against him, and wouldn’t let it change their relationship. And as the year was drawing to a close, Tony felt that now was the time to be honest and own up to Gibbs, so they could start the new year fresh and leave this muddled mess behind.  
   
It was New Year’s Eve, and Tony drove over to Gibbs’ place early in the evening, ready to face his future.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Gibbs was in his basement, working on a panel of the cabinet he was building for the bedroom. While he had enough closet space for his shirts and socks and things, he hoped that soon more closet space would be needed. And so he had started this project, smiling to himself at the thought of what it meant, hoping he was right. When he heard his front door open and close and then the familiar tread of Tony’s footsteps make their way over to the kitchen and then the basement stairs, he smiled again. He had hoped the younger man would show up tonight, even though he hadn’t invited him and Tony had not announced it. He’d just had a feeling that Tony would be there.  
   
Tony had been coming over a lot the last couple of months, and Gibbs was glad for it. He had always liked the younger man’s company, and looked forward to sharing his evenings with Tony more than the younger man probably realized. It had been that way since the beginning, when Tony showed up in his basement when something was troubling him, uncertain of his welcome at first, but his confidence in it growing with each visit. And when Tony had shown up one evening just to chat, not bothered by a problem or needing to blow off steam, Gibbs had been very pleased indeed. Over the years, Tony’s visits had waxed and waned, sometimes the younger man would show up several nights a month, in other periods, he would not visit for months before he would suddenly show up again. Gibbs always missed him in those periods, but understood the reasons behind his staying away.  
   
Then the thing with Ziva had happened, and Tony had been rattled by it. Gibbs had indulged Tony in his search for her, giving him the time and space needed for him to complete his mission, understanding what it meant to him. Gibbs had seen through Tony’s reasons probably before the younger man himself had understood them, but knew Tony would have to figure it out for himself. So Gibbs waited patiently, and when Tony returned, one look at his face told Gibbs that Tony understood. Gibbs had watched Tony struggle with himself in the months following, making sure that Tony knew he was welcome at Gibbs’ place, but not forcing the issue. He was glad that Tony took him up on it, and glad that the younger man showed up more and more, even if he didn’t talk about what was going on with him.  
   
They grew closer together again, like they had been in the beginning, and as Gibbs watched Tony put the pieces back together and work through his issues, he started having hope that they were finally getting to the same page. Gibbs had been attracted to Tony from the moment they met in Baltimore, but saw through the young man and didn’t want to impede him in any way. He knew Tony had some growing up to do, and consigned himself to loving him from afar. He patiently waited as Tony sowed his wild oats, got his youthful exuberance out of his system, and Gibbs contented himself with the relationship they had, the bond between them. He worried and watched and waited, standing by Tony and protecting him as much as he could, and made sure Tony knew his door was always open. And these last few months, he thought he saw more and more signs that Tony was ready, was realizing some things about himself. He noticed Tony giving him these looks sometimes, and hoped they meant that Tony had feelings for him. Gibbs never openly hinted at his own feelings for the younger man, but hoped that Tony would come to him.  
   
And now here he was, on New Year’s Eve, and Gibbs thought he heard a resolve in the sure-footed way Tony came down into his basement.  
   
~~~~~  
   
Even though he was sure of his feelings and his decision, Tony had been starting to fret a little in nervousness on the way over. Certain that Gibbs would be accepting no matter what Tony told him, there was still a chance that the older man didn’t feel the same way, and it would be painful if Tony had read the situation wrong. But as he parked his car and made his way inside, grabbing a few beers in the kitchen, an odd calm descended over him as he made his way down the basement stairs. He took one look at Gibbs, sitting there working on something but glancing up and smiling as Tony came downstairs, and knew it would be alright.  
   
Dragging over a sawhorse and handing Gibbs one of the beers, Tony sat himself down next to the man. Sipping in silence for a while, he watched Gibbs work on the carvings, before he finally spoke.  
   
“What are you working on?”  
“Cabinet.”  
“Ah.”  
   
“So, Jethro… I wanted to thank you.”  
 “What for?”  
“For your patience.” 

Looking up from his project and staring into Tony’s eyes, Gibbs read everything he had hoped for there. Reaching out his hand, he gently cupped Tony’s cheek and softly rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb over Tony’s lips. He smiled then, and Tony felt his heart surge with love, pressing a kiss against the thumb caressing his mouth. Then Gibbs spoke.  
   
“You finally ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
   
And they didn’t need more words than that, no long convoluted explanations or recounting of the long years leading up to this moment, because they had both been there and knew what they had been through. They saw each other for who and what they were, knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and knew they fit well together, completed each other. They would argue and disagree, but they would make up and work through what life threw at them together. They would last forever.  
   
Putting down his beer, Tony slid his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Gibbs’ head, cupping his neck and gently pulling the older man closer to him. The brush of lips against lips was soft, but there was nothing tentative about it. Feeling and tasting each other for the first time, they dragged it out, making it last, before finally their lips opened and their tongues came into play. Dancing together sensuously, a soft moan escaped, but neither could tell whose throat had emitted the sound. Gibbs’ hands found their way to Tony’s body, caressing his chest and sides, and Tony returned the touches eagerly. They lost themselves in the kisses and caresses for long minutes, before Gibbs pulled back and stood up. Following his lover, Tony stood as well and pulled Gibbs into a full body embrace. Resting against each other for a few moments, their faces buried in each other’s necks, they just stood there, breathing in each other’s scent and feeling each other’s bodies. This time it was Tony who pulled away first, and he led the way up the basement stairs, up the living room stairs and to the bedroom.  
   
Standing at the foot of the bed, Tony cupped both hands to Gibbs’ cheeks and gently nibbled on the older man’s lips. Gibbs let his hands roam over Tony’s back and sides, then brought them to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off Tony’s shoulders, his hands caressing the arms and chest now exposed. Finally delving his tongue between Gibbs’ lips, Tony distracted the older man with pleasure as his hands reached for the hem of Gibbs’ sweatshirt, tugging it up gently. They broke away for a moment and Gibbs raised his arms so Tony could pull his shirt off, stepping against each other immediately again so they could continue their explorations.    
   
Sliding his hands down Gibbs’ back, Tony reached the waistband of the older man’s jeans and slid his hands under it, cupping the firm ass he found there. Pulling Gibbs even closer to him, he felt their erections brush against each other, and moaned in pleasure. Moving his hips, Tony increased the sensations, and Gibbs groaned in satisfaction. Then the older man brought his hands to Tony’s pants, unbuckling his belt and opening the pants, letting them fall down Tony’s hips and legs. He smiled into the kiss when his hands found no underwear inhibiting his touch. Moving his lips away from Tony’s, Gibbs nibbled down the younger man’s jaw and neck, cataloguing the sensitive spots he found there, then kissing down Tony’s chest, pausing for a moment to play with the nipples he found, then moving further down, across Tony’s belly. As he kissed the crook of Tony’s hips, he looked at the impressive cock jutting out, breathed in the scent of his lover, even while his hands untied Tony’s shoes and had him step out of them, removing his pants and socks. Tony stroked his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, and looked down in wonder as he saw Gibbs studying his erection before licking and nibbling his way up it. When Gibbs closed one hand around the hardness and then took the tip of it into his mouth, Tony let his head fall back and his eyes slip closed, groaning out his pleasure.  
   
Gibbs reveled in the taste of his lover, running his tongue over the sensitive tip and sucking gently, stroking his hand along the shaft. Tony’s hands were stroking through Gibbs’ hair, encouraging him, but not forcing him to stay in place. When Gibbs sucked a little harder and stroked just right, Tony’s hips bucked in pleasure and his breath hitched audibly. Then the begging started.  
   
“Please, Jethro, please… right there, oh yeah, please, more…”  
   
Gibbs took his time exploring Tony’s cock with his mouth, bringing up his other hand to play with the balls hanging beneath, rolling them a little before he brought his lips down to kiss and suck at them for a while, keeping his other hand on Tony’s shaft, stroking gently. Before he moved his mouth back to suck in the tip again, Gibbs wet two of his fingers and started rubbing them teasingly over Tony’s entrance. The younger man kept up an incoherent string of babbling, Gibbs only understanding every other word, loving the way he felt his lover fall apart. Bobbing his head up and down, he took in more of Tony’s cock on each downstroke, and as he plunged down deep, taking in as much of Tony as he could, he finally pressed one finger into his lover. The babbled words dissipated in favor of a continuous low moan, and Tony’s legs started shaking with the strain of staying upright under the sensuous onslaught.  
   
Tony tried to keep still to keep from hurting his lover, but couldn’t help his hips bucking a little, and when the one finger in his ass was joined by another, he couldn’t stop himself from moving. He fucked himself on Gibbs’ fingers on each move backwards, then buried himself into the wet heat of Gibbs’ mouth when moving forwards. Gibbs let Tony move, loving the feel of him thrusting into his mouth, and sucked him down as far as he could, continuing to stroke his fingers into Tony’s ass. He knew he found his lover’s sweet spot when Tony yelled and bucked harder, and mercilessly kept nudging against it, until finally, all too soon, Tony exploded into his mouth, pouring himself down Gibbs’ throat. The older man kept sucking all through Tony’s climax, then started licking him clean as Tony trembled in the afterglow, his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders to keep himself standing. When at last Tony softened and came down from his high a little, Gibbs removed his fingers, earning a disappointed moan from Tony, and kissed his way back up his lover’s torso until he reached his lips. Tony wrapped his arms around the older man, and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Gibbs’ tongue, still trembling from his overwhelming release.  
   
At last regaining some composure, Tony reached for Gibbs’ jeans and unzipped them, following them down so he could help Gibbs step out of them. Somewhere during the last few minutes, Gibbs had already toed off his shoes, and Tony removed his socks. Getting back up, pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin, Tony pulled him over to the bed and pushed Gibbs down onto it, covering the older man with his body and kissing his lips. Then Tony started his own exploration. He kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled and caressed Gibbs’ entire body, deliberately avoiding the hard cock that was his ultimate goal, driving his lover crazy with want. Knowing Gibbs was a functional mute, Tony had not expected much in the way of talk, but Gibbs turned out to be very vocal when Tony assaulted his senses like this, muttering his pleasure at every move Tony made, begging for more. Tony smiled against his lover’s skin upon hearing the quiet but continuous pleas, and decided to finally reward Gibbs by taking his cock into his mouth.  
   
Tony swooped down, taking in Gibbs’ entire length at once, earning a pleasured shout and more begging from his lover. Humming around Gibbs’ cock in his mouth and throat made Gibbs moan in enjoyment, and Tony felt himself hardening again at Gibbs’ reactions. Playing with his lover’s balls, Tony started moving his head up and down, sucking Gibbs deep on every stroke, running his tongue over the tip and the leaking slit every time he reached the head. Gibbs was thrashing under him, trying and failing to keep still, too engrossed in Tony’s ministrations to be able to control himself. When Gibbs felt himself nearing the edge, he tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulled him off of him, wanting to bury himself in Tony’s ass instead of his mouth. Tony crawled up Gibbs’ body, pressing kisses everywhere, having the same idea. Gibbs held Tony tight while he thrust his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, taking a few minutes to calm down a little so he would not come the moment he entered Tony. Feeling Tony’s hardness press against him, Gibbs smiled and reached down his hand to gently stroke his lover’s dick, earning delighted groans from Tony.  
   
Having calmed a little, Gibbs reached to the bedside table and retrieved a tube of lube, then flipped them over so Tony was on his back, Gibbs on top of him. Tony spread his legs to accommodate Gibbs, and the older man slicked up his fingers before reaching down and playing his digits over Tony’s entrance for a while, then pressing two in at once. Tony moaned in pleasure, and Gibbs opened him up carefully, brushing over his prostate every now and then, causing Tony’s hips to buck and his cock to rub against his lover. Adding another finger, Gibbs felt his lover loosen around them further, until he was sure Tony was ready. Slicking up his cock, Gibbs pulled Tony’s legs around his hips and lined up. Looking into his lover’s eyes and kissing him softly, Gibbs whispered: “I love you, Tony,” before sliding in. Fully buried inside of Tony, Gibbs saw the emotion in the younger man’s eyes as he adjusted to the feel of Gibbs filling him up. Reaching up one hand to cup his lover’s cheek, Tony whispered back: “I love you, Jethro. Now start moving!”  
   
Smiling, Gibbs proved he could follow orders as well as he could give them, and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. Tony’s eyes slid closed in pleasure, sighing in contentment as his lover filled him up again, loving the feeling of being owned by Gibbs. Keeping his movements slow and steady, Gibbs made love to the younger man gently for a while, before changing his angle and speeding up the rhythm. Finding Tony’s sweet spot again, Gibbs drove his lover out of his mind with the sensations he caused. Seeing and hearing Tony nearing the edge, Gibbs wrapped one hand around Tony’s straining cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, bringing Tony to his release. As Tony came all over their chests and bellies, Gibbs grabbed his lover’s hips and started thrusting more deeply and forcefully, jarring the bed with the power of his movements. It took only a few more deep hard strokes for Gibbs to reach his climax as well, filling Tony up.  
   
When Gibbs collapsed on top of him, Tony held him tight and kept his legs wrapped around his lover’s hips, not wanting it to end. Running his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, Tony pressed kisses into his lover’s hair and whispered how much he loved him into his ear. When Gibbs finally recovered a little, he leaned up on his elbows and cradled Tony’s face in his hands, staring into his eyes, before softly saying: “I love you, Tony.” Smiling brilliantly, Tony pulled him down to share a deep, loving kiss.  
   
After dozing for a while, they got up and headed to the shower, soaping each other up and exploring each other’s bodies some more, sharing kisses every now and then. When the water started cooling, they got out and toweled off, dressing in comfortable, well-worn sweats and t-shirts. They went downstairs and Tony fixed some snacks and got beers, while Gibbs lit a fire in the fireplace. Settling on the couch together, Tony crawled up against Gibbs, leaning his back against his lover’s chest, settling between his thighs. Gibbs loved feeling Tony against him, wrapping his free arm around his lover and stroking his hand over Tony’s chest and belly, leaning down every now and then to press a kiss to Tony’s temple. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other’s bodies, when suddenly the fireworks started going off outside.  
   
Laughing because he had almost forgotten, Tony turned to Gibbs and with a brilliant smile kissed his lover deeply, then said: “Happy New Year, Jethro.”  
   
“Happy New Year, Tony.”  
   
And they both knew that this time, it really would be a happy new year.  
   
 


End file.
